Baiser Mortel
by blood-style
Summary: Une jeune femme comme tant d'autre perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts, ne trouvant pas sa place dans ce monde qui ne lui ressemble pas; finira par faire la rencontre de sa vie. Une rencontre qu'elle n'aurai pu prévoir, elle va redécouvrir ce monde qui l'entour, et enfin trouver un sens à son existence.
1. Chapter 1

Baiser mortel

**Chapitre 1****er**** : **_**Le vieux parchemin**_

Je rentrai de mon travail en prenant les mêmes ruelles sombres et étroites qu'à mon habitude comme tous les soirs je rentrai fatiguée, inquiète pour le lendemain, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes dix doigts, me cherchant sans cesse. J'avais la tête pleine de questions, de questions sans réponses, de questions idiotes qui ne mènent réellement nulle part. Et comme tous les soirs, je rentrai un peu morose, nostalgique de mon adolescence passé trop vite, de mon insouciance déjà disparu. Je regardais autour de moi et rien ne m'interpella, comme chaque soir cependant au second coup d'œil, une petite chose retient mon attention, cette lune, cette magnifique pleine lune, bien ronde et généreuse. Lumineuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été elle était rayonnante, elle illuminait le ciel et les alentour d'une douce lumière. M'arrêtant et me plongeant dans cette lumière captivante, je perdis le fil de mes pensées, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me senti légère et apaisait soulagée d'un poids invisible, de cette lourdeur que trainai mon cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà. Le vide, le vide dans mon esprit, le calme dans mon cœur… j'étais bien.

Soudain un bruit derrière moi me sortie de cette torpeur si apaisante. Je me retournai et là je ne vis rien, strictement rien puis une personne surgit dans mon champs de vision ce qui me fit tombée à la renverse. Une jolie jeune femme me tendit la main me permettant de me relever. Elle me dit d'une voix fluette :

« - Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes perdu ? »

_Oui j'étais perdu, perdu dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans ma vie, je n'étais pas à ma place ici, je n'étais pas à ma place oui j'étais perdu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça de but en blanc et je répondis poliment_ :

« - Non, je… je vais bien, vous m'avez juste surprise, tout va bien merci. »

« - Etes-vous sûr de vous, je sens comme un mal-être en vous vous vous posez beaucoup de question sur vous, sur le monde, sur le rôle que vous jouez ici bas. »

Qui était-elle ? Mais comment savait-elle tout ça, j'avais l'air si désespéré, si égarée ?Je commençais à avoir peur, je ne l'a connais pas, elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais alors que même mes meilleures amies ne me comprenaient pas.

« - Je vais bien je vous rassure. » Dis-je d'un ton assuré, le plus assuré que je puisse prendre dans pareil moment.

Elle me sourit si tendrement que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre avec autant de gentillesse. Elle me prit la main, et me plaça au creux de celle-ci un petit bout de papier bruni par le temps, comme un vieux parchemin sortie d'une fiction je baissais les yeux pour regarder ce petit bout de papier et je vis un plan. Quand je relevai la tête pour lui demandé plus d'explication, elle n'était plus là, comme évaporée. Je mis le parchemin dans ma poche et rentra chez moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2****nd**** : **_**Sur le quai de la gare**_

Le soleil se leva, et j'attendis qu'il soit presque à son zénith avant de trouver suffisamment de motivation pour me lever et sauter dans mes baskets pour me rendre à la salle de sport, à deux rues de mon appartement. Après deux heures de sport intense, je couru sous la douche j'y passai une bonne demi heure comme à mon habitude. Ces questions virevoltaient comme tous les jours dans mon esprit _qu'allais-je faire de ma vie, j'étais jeune et pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire, quel chemin prendre. J'aimais les plaisirs simple que la vie nous offre, les diners entre copines, les soirées jeux de société en famille, les bonnes boufs, les apéros avant de se défouler sur la piste de dance d'une boite de nuit. Mais toutes ces questions revenaient sans cessent, je n'arrivais pas à être insouciante, à ne pas penser de quoi demain sera fait._

Je sorti de la douche et jeta mes fringues dans le machine je fis mes poches, et retrouva ce petit bout de papier usé que j'avais complètement oublié. Je regardai ce plan sans en comprendre réellement le sens, et je repensai à cette jeune fille à sa voix fluette, à son tendre sourire, à sa peau aussi lumineuse que cette pleine lune. Mais je ne comprenais pas, je ne devais pas me soucier de cette jeune fille dont je ne connaissais ni le prénom, ni l'âge, je ne savais pas si j'allais la revoir un jour. Ce plan qui ne me disait rien, qui ne me parlait pas. Mais que signifiait tout cela.

Le téléphone sonna, je sursautais et sorti de mes songes. Je décrochais, ma meilleure amie. On discuta une bonne partie de l'après midi. Le soir venu, je me rendis compte que j'étais de repos, pas d'assiette bouillante sur les bras, pas de clients qui râlent, pas de cuistot gueulant après nous les serveuses incompétentes _(pauvre con)_.

Après avoir mangé je sorti sur le balcon pour fumer un clope je vis cette lune, cette lune si belle, si captivante, si envoutante. Et je repris ce plan, je décidais d'essayer de le suivre, je pris une veste, dévala les escaliers et sortie dans la rue. Je remontai la rue et suivie toutes les indications, qui me mena à la gare. Je regardai le numéro des trains à l'arrivées et ceux qui partaient. Je trouvai celui qui correspondait aux chiffres noté sur le plan. Je me rendis sur le quai sans vraiment savoir pourquoi comme poussez par un instinct profond. Le train s'arrêta devant moi, la porte s'ouvrit et une main se tendis vers moi une main froide mais si belle. Je ne la pris pas desuite, j'hésitai jusqu'au coup de sifflet du contrôleur. Cet instinct profond et sorti de nul part me repris comme un éclaire foudroyant, et je pris cette main de fer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3****éme**** : **_**Une mystérieuse silhouette**_

Le wagon était sombre, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour que ma vue s'habitue à l'obscurité. Une fois mon œil habitué, je fis un tour d'horizon le wagon avait un style épuré mais classe. Il n'y avait personne ni la jeune fille, ni la personne à la main glaciale. J'allai jusqu'à la banquette et m'assit attendant de savoir où ce train m'emmenait. Au bout de deux heures à regarder par la fenêtre, cette majestueuse lune, je m'assoupi.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le train était à l'arrêt. Il n'y avait toujours personne, et la porte du wagon était ouverte. Il faisait toujours nuit, et la lune était voilée par des nuages je ne vis rien, ni personne sur le quai. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mon portable s'était éteint n'ayant plus de batterie. Je descendis, ne sachant pas où aller, je cherchai le plan qui se trouva dans ma poche. Je fouillai dans la poche de droite, puis la gauche, les poches arrière de mon jeans, mais rien, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était là. Quand je voulu remonter dans le wagon pour voir, un coup de sifflet retenti et le train pris le départ. Je le regardai partir sans comprendre ce qui se passa. Avais-je fais une erreur en suivant ce plan, en prenant cette main tendu.

Après quelques minutes, une légère brise balaya les nuages, et la clarté de la lune fit la lumière sur l'environnement qui m'entourait. Une veille gare, aux panneaux délavés dont l'on ne distingua plus les lettres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je fermis les yeux et essaya de retrouver cet instinct profond presque animal qui m'habitai quelques heures auparavant.

Je me décidai à partir en direction de la lune, au nord. _Enfin je supposai que c'était le nord, je n'avais pas un sens de l'orientation très développé._ Je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, mais aucune question sans réponse ne trainai dans ma tête, je me sentais bien, sereine.

Je me retrouvai à l'orée d'un bois, me stoppant, je vis au loin une silhouette. Une silhouette charmante, élégante, une silhouette masculine et tellement classe je me sentais comme irrésistiblement attirai. Je m'avançai sans me soucié du danger potentiel. La silhouette ne bougeait pas, figé comme une statue.

Une fois assez prêt, je reconnu cette main, dure et froide. Je stoppai ma progression à quelques mètres de cet individu, mystérieux mais si charmant. Il ne bougea pas, je l'interpellai :

« - Monsieur, Monsieur, bonsoir, je suis un peu perdu, pourriez-vous me dire où suis-je ? »

Aucune réponse, je n'osais plus bouger je tournais la tête pour regarder autour de moi s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, personne ; quand je me retournai vers l'homme, il n'était plus là, et soudain il apparu tout près de moi je sursauté et bascula en arrière. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour un battement de cil, je me retrouvai dans ces bras, froid, dure comme la pierre mais si rassurant. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens la lumière et la chaleur qui s'en dégagé était telle que la lune paraissait pâle et sans lumière.

Pour la toute première fois j'étais là où je devais être, dans ces bras.


End file.
